Suficiente?
by Vlc-90
Summary: <html><head></head>¿Qué tipo de favor será el que necesita un nefilim como para acudir a casa de un casi desconocido brujo a altas horas de la madrugada?</html>


_**Suficiente?**_

Magnus se encontraba mirando por la ventana de su loft la estrecha avenida bordeada de viejos almacenes. El chico de la otra noche, de cabello negro azabache, cejas finas que se alzaban en las esquinas, tez pálida y ruborosa, pestañas largas y oscuras, y de tremendos ojos azul oscuro, se encontraba en la esquina de la avenida. Estaba apoyado contra uno de los pocos almacenes abandonados, con sus manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza echada hacia atrás. El pequeño techo que lo cubría no era suficiente para protegerse de la tormenta que caía en esos instantes.

El brujo extremadamente alto y delgado se preguntaba que estaría esperando, parecía debatirse entre irse o seguir allí parado. A él no le importaría que se acercara a su casa hasta que pasara la tormenta, al fin y al cabo, el chico estuvo allí la otra noche en su fiesta. Sonrió para sí mismo dándose cuenta de lo tonto que estaba siendo, un nefilim preferiría morir antes que esconderse de la lluvia en casa de un brujo. Hacía muchas décadas que no se encontraba con una persona de tal belleza y, muy a su pesar, tan atractivo. Llevaba una hora observándole y no era capaz de apartar la mirada.

Se encontraba insoportablemente atraído por él. Ese aire depresivo y melancólico que intentaba esconder junto a esa hermosura y delicadeza, unido a sus exquisitos ojos y a su alborotado cabello que destacaba aún más su palidez, le resultaba una combinación explosiva. Su seriedad y su mal humor sólo parecía una forma de protegerse de todo y de todos, daba la sensación a que esperaba que todo el mundo fuera en su contra. Magnus se preguntaba qué sería lo que lo hacía sentirse así, no parecía mal chico, excepto por ser un cazador de sombras.

Estando en su casa, volvía a llevar su kimono de seda estampado con dragones. Después de la fiesta se había tomado dos días libres, para recargar fuerzas. Se había dado un baño de sales que duró toda la tarde y había limpiado su piel con su mascarilla favorita. Su pelo caía liso hasta sus hombros y no llevaba más maquillaje que el lápiz de ojos, informal pero espectacular para cualquier visita inesperada.

El brujo frunció el ceño y suspiró confuso por los sentimientos que le provocaba ese chico. Finalmente, vio como el moreno abrió los ojos negando con la cabeza y se marchó dando la vuelta a la esquina, desapareciendo de la avenida.

Se separó de la ventana y se sentó en el sofá mientras chasqueaba comida oriental para cenar. Conjuró su serie favorita "Gilligan's Island" y Presidente Miau, su gatito de rayas grises en zigzag y orejas rosadas, se acurrucó a su lado pidiéndole mimos.

Tres horas después, Magnus se encontraba buscando información para una nueva idea que había tenido. Eran las dos de la madrugada, nunca tenia clientes a esas horas.

Alec llevaba desde las 10 de la noche fuera de casa. El otro día, cuando regreso de la fiesta, una idea empezó a rondarle por la cabeza. Llevaba dándole vueltas dos días y esa noche, después de cenar, decidió ponerla en práctica. No le costó nada llegar a la avenida donde vivía el Gran Brujo pero le costó horrores acercarse a ese almacén de ladrillo rojo. Si entraba, tendría que admitirlo por primera vez en voz alta y ya no habría marcha atrás. Si no entraba, se preguntaría toda su vida si había algún remedio, alguna solución. Tenía que hacerlo, _quería _hacerlo.

Se acerco a la enorme puerta de metal y se quedo mirando el letrero del timbre: **BANE**. Estaba chorreando de agua, debido al tiempo que le había costado decidirse a acercarse, pero no era capaz de notar el frio a pesar de los temblores que lo recorrían. Sus pensamientos volaban de un lado a otro de su cabeza impidiéndole ser realmente consciente de sus actos. Finalmente, se decidió a tocar el timbre que resonó con fuerza en el loft de arriba.

Magnus se levanto curioso del sofá, preguntándose a quien cojones se le ocurriría interrumpir su día libre. Agarró el telefonillo y contesto:

-¿Quién osa interrumpir mi agradable noche?

Las pálidas mejillas del moreno se mancharon con un leve toque de rubor. Se mordió el labio con fuerza y se armo de valor para contestar:

-Soy Lightwood, estuve en tu fiesta la otra noche.

"_¿Lightwood? No recuerdo a ningún Lightwood, al menos, no en la fiesta de la otra noche_" pensó Magnus confundido.

-¿Podrías ser más concreto? Había mucha gente en la fiesta de la otra noche -le contestó aburrido.

En ese momento, Alec se sintió completamente estúpido por pensar que el brujo podría acordarse de él.

-Ahmm… soy uno de los nefilims, pertenezco a la Clave.

-¿Otra vez tú, rubito? No pienso hacerte ningún favor más, no me importa si la pelirroja va contigo, soy un hombre tremendamente ocupado.

-Ya, bueno, ehmm, yo no soy rubio -contestó Alec derrotado, esto no tenía sentido –.Es igual.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a bajar los escalones de la entrada. En ese mismo instante, la cabeza de Magnus voló a la imagen de Alec, ¿cómo podía no haberse dado cuenta? Ese chico había estado en su calle, bajo la lluvia, durante horas!

-Disculpa, ¿has dicho que no eres rubio?

No hubo respuesta pero pudo escuchar los pasos de alguien alejándose de su entrada. Se asomó enseguida por la ventana y lo vio. Era él. No tardó ni dos segundos en volver a hablar por el telefonillo, en voz un poco más alta, para que lo escuchara si estaba lejos. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan idiota?

-¿Alexander? ¿Te llamas Alexander Lightwood?

Alec, que ya estaba casi en la esquina del edificio se quedó estático. ¿Lo recordaba? Giró su cabeza hacia el telefonillo, debatiéndose entre volver o seguir su camino, de nuevo al Instituto. Era tarde, estaba completamente mojado, le dolía la cabeza y probablemente mañana se levantara con un gran resfriado. Debería volver…

-Alec es más corto -contestó volviéndose a sentir idiota.

¿Acaso no podía crear una frase en condiciones? Por el ángel, parecía un crio!

-Sube, debes parecer un elfo en escabeche con esta lluvia.

Al chico no le hizo ninguna gracia la comparación, pero subió. Ese brujo era su última esperanza.

Se sorprendió al observar que el aspecto del hombre que sujetaba la puerta distaba mucho del aspecto del hombre que la sujetaba la noche anterior. No es que la otra noche no le hubiera parecido atractivo pero esa noche, sin tanto maquillaje ni púas por todas partes, le resultaba mucho más… _especial_.

-Buenas noches, nefilim.-lo saludo con una sonrisa perversa.

-Buenas noches -contestó Alec en un susurro. Hundiendo sus manos en lo más hondo de sus bolsillos, echó un vistazo al piso, comprobando que no hubiese nadie.

La habitación se encontraba en total oscuridad, había suciedad por todas partes y el parqué estaba abombado. Alec pensó que para ser el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn ya podría aprenderse algún hechizo para el mantenimiento del hogar.

-Vamos adentro, pasa.

La habitación donde lo llevo era totalmente distinta a la de hacía apenas unos segundos. Las paredes estaban estucadas, las cortinas de terciopelo sobre las ventanas impedían pasar la luz y los sillones estaban cubiertos con telas de colores y esparcidos por toda la habitación, cuyo suelo gozaba de una moqueta beige. El cazador no quiso mancharla y se quedo en el marco de la puerta mientras Magnus se sentaba en un sofá color rosa.

-Mmmm…-ronroneó Magnus desde su asiento.

Alec desvió su mirada al instante hacia él.

-¿Qué?

-Nada -contestó Magnus levantando la mirada de su cuerpo.

-No me mires así -le dijo Alec irritado, esa mirada del brujo le producía escalofríos, no sabía exactamente por qué.

-No seas tan atractivo -le contestó directo desechando su orden con una mano-. ¿Qué esperas que haga si a eso le añades que estás completamente empapado?

Alec sintió arder su cara en cuanto escucho las palabras del brujo, ¿le estaba tomando el pelo? ¿Cómo iba a explicarle a un brujo con esa educación lo que necesitaba? Esto había sido un error, lo mejor que podía hacer era volver al Instituto.

A Magnus le pareció adorable la manera en que las mejillas del chico se tiñeron de rojo y decidió concederle una tregua. El chico había ido allí por su propia voluntad… y solo, eso era un acto de valentía. Chasqueó los dedos mientras pronunció un conjuro en su mente. Alec quedó vestido con un grueso albornoz negro y su ropa quedó colgada en el sofá más cercano a la chimenea para secarse.

-Siéntate, tardaran en secarse, debes estar helado –comentó Magnus ignorando la sorpresa del chico.

-¿Qué demonios haces? Devuélveme mi ropa.-le dijo apretando los dientes con una mirada indignada.

-Está mojada -le contestó el brujo sin entender por qué alguien preferiría estar empapado que seco al lado de una chimenea.

-Es mejor que estar desnudo, devuélvemela!

-No estás desnudo, llevas un albornoz oscuro en terciopelo de Armani –le contestó hablándole como si estuviese loco.

-He dicho que quiero mi ropa! –le gritó totalmente enfadado.

-Está bien, pero no te pongas esa, está empapada -contestó rodando los ojos.

Chasqueó los dedos y un conjunto de cazador de sombras completamente nuevo apareció en las manos del nefilim. "_No creí que con esa cara tan enfadada pudiera estar tan sexy… no me lo quiero ni imaginar en otras circunstancias_" pensó el brujo descaradamente.

-El baño está justo detrás de ti –le dijo haciéndose el ofendido, a él nadie le hablaba de ese modo, y menos en su casa!

Alec no tardó ni diez minutos en salir de nuevo, completamente decidido a irse de inmediato de aquella casa, había sido una necedad ir allí. Se dirigió a por su abrigo, que colgaba del sofá junto a la chimenea cuando una mano se posó sobre la suya, impidiéndole el movimiento.

-¿Qué haces? –escuchó que le preguntaban suavemente en el oído.

Se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de la cercanía del brujo en su espalda y en menos de medio segundo se había dado la vuelta, mirándolo entre sorprendido y enfadado, separándose por lo menos un metro de él.

-Tengo que irme –contestó serio.

-¿Tienes que irte? –le preguntó Magnus, respetando la distancia, estaba claro que el chico no estaba cómodo-. ¿No vas a decirme antes a qué has venido?

-Ha sido un error, siento haberte molestado. ¿Me pasas mi abrigo, por favor? –contestó volviendo a su tono frío habitual.

-Llevas horas esperando en la esquina de la calle y, ahora que por fin estás aquí, ¿ni siquiera vas a intentarlo? –le preguntó sonriendo de lado.

El corazón de Alec sufrió un pinchazo cuando vio asomar esos dientes puntiagudos entre los labios. ¿Cómo sabía aquel brujo que había estado esperando en la esquina? Menudo nefilim más pésimo. El miedo empezó a apoderarse de él, ese brujo sabía demasiado! Sus ojos se clavaron en aquellos verdes, notando como lo escrutaba con esa mirada felina, sintiéndose más nervioso que nunca. Ahora no sabía qué hacer, ni qué decir, ni que nada! No debía ponerse nervioso, empeoraría las cosas, pero no podía evitarlo. Su ya de por sí acelerado corazón comenzó a coger más velocidad. Se mordió el labio agachando la mirada, odiándose por no ser más valiente, más duro, más fuerte… en definitiva, más nefilim. Todo él parecía una fachada cuya pintura barata estaba a punto de desplomarse para dar paso al horrible edificio que había detrás.

Magnus llevaba el suficiente tiempo vivo como para darse cuenta de que algo dentro de aquel chico no iba bien en ese momento. Su mirada transmitía miedo, nerviosismo, desconfianza, pánico y dolor, mucho dolor. Su corazón tembló recordándole pasajes de su pasado, cuando él había sentido también esas emociones, no era nada agradable. Optó por darle espacio, aunque le apetecía abrazarlo y decirle que todo saldría bien, un nefilim jamás permitiría aquello.

-Vamos, sentémonos, aquí no tienes nada de qué preocuparte –susurró para no asustarlo, pero con voz firme.

El mago se dirigió al sofá de dos plazas y conjuró café caliente, inundando la habitación con su aroma, siendo consciente de que ningún miembro de la Clave era capaz de resistirse al café negro y amargo recién hecho. No se equivocó. El chico se acercó sentándose lo más alejado posible de él, aunque aceptando la taza que le ofrecía.

-Dime, ¿qué es lo que necesitas? –preguntó Magnus sin rodeos.

Alec separó la taza de sus labios mientras escuchaba la pregunta, tragando el líquido ardiendo de una sentada, notando como quemaba su garganta sin piedad a la vez que hundía la mirada en el oscuro café que aún le quedaba. Se mordió el labio indeciso, nunca lo había llegado a admitir en voz alta, ni siquiera sabía si era capaz de hacerlo. Izzy era la única que lo sabía y ella… bueno, ella simplemente se había dado cuenta.

-Necesito que… me cures –le confesó en un susurro, sin apartar la mirada del pozo oscuro que sujetaba entre las manos.

Magnus frunció el ceño, era cierto que el chico era de piel muy blanca pero jamás habría imaginado que estuviese enfermo. Esto lo explicaba todo, debía ser cáncer o alguna enfermedad incurable, aunque nunca había conocido a un nefilim que hubiese fallecido de una enfermedad mundana.

-Bueno, no prometo nada pero puedo intentarlo –dijo acercándose con cuidado al chico, intentando encontrar algo que denotara lo que fuese que tuviera-. ¿Puedes decirme algo más acerca de qué tengo que curar?

Se lo preguntó sonriendo, para relajar el ambiente, pero el chico no se relajo en absoluto. Dejó la taza sobre la mesa y apartó la mirada, dirigiéndola hacia el fuego. Subió los pies al sofá, postura que le permitía apoyar los brazos en sus rodillas, cualquiera habría dicho que se encontraba a gusto, pero Magnus se dio cuenta de que no era así. Su espalda estaba tensa, los dedos de sus pies estaban encogidos y sus manos se habían convertido en fuertes puños.

-Hay algo mal en mí –susurró Alec, dirigiendo una dolida mirada al brujo.

Magnus no entendía a qué se refería, todo el mundo tenía cosas que no le gustaban de sí mismo… bueno, él no tenía nada que no le gustase de sí mismo, pero las demás personas sí solían tenerlo. ¿Se referiría a algún bulto? ¿Espinilla? Su nariz estaba completamente recta y no era grande, así que no podía ser eso!

-No entiendo a qué te refieres –admitió algo fastidiado, pocas veces no entendía las cosas.

Alec se creyó capaz de admitirlo en voz alta, ante un desconocido que probablemente era su única esperanza, pero no fue así. Allí encogido en aquel sofá, lejos de su casa y de la poca gente a la que quería, se sentía aún peor que estando con ellos. Pero debía hacerlo, precisamente por su familia debía hacerlo, sería una vergüenza si algún día se llegasen a enterar! Inspiró hondo, intentando reunir el valor que parecía haberlo abandonado al entrar en aquella casa y volvió a mirar los ojos del brujo:

-Yo… no soy como los demás –terminó cerrando los ojos con rabia y mordiéndose el labio con fuerza por lo que acababa de decir. Después de escasos segundos, volvió a abrir los ojos y continuó, aún sabiendo que sus palabras seguramente no eran tan claras como deberían ser-. Necesito que hagas algo, **debo** ser… _normal_ ¿entiendes?

A Magnus se le cayó el mundo encima después de escuchar semejantes palabras. Siempre supo de la mente cerrada de los nefilims, pero pensó que en pleno siglo veintiuno ya habrían sido capaces de abrir un poco sus mentes. Por el amor de Lilith! Ese pobre chico estaba viviendo un infierno! ¿Y los demonios eran las criaturas de otras dimensiones? Casi era capaz de sentir lo que sentía el chico cada vez que miraba sus ojos oscuros.

-Alec… -pronunció suavemente-. Yo no puedo hacer nada con eso, porque no es nada malo. De hecho, es algo completamente natural que se lleva haciendo desde tiempos inmemorables. No sé qué te habrán dicho pero tú eres íntegramente normal, de eso puedes estar seguro.

-No lo entiendes –dijo el chico llevándose las manos a la cabeza, despeinándose aún más si era posible. A ojos del brujo, nunca nadie se había despeinado delante de él de forma tan sexy-. Yo no quiero ser así. Necesito que hagas algo, pagaré lo que sea necesario, no importa el dolor.

Magnus volvió de inmediato a la conversación al escuchar esa frase. ¿Qué le habían hecho pasar a ese chico para que estuviese tan desesperado? Ni siquiera él, en sus peores tiempos, había sentido el fuego que parecía arrasar con el interior de Alec. En ese momento habría deseado poder hacer algo por él que lo hiciera sentirse mejor.

-Alec me encantaría poder ayudarte, de verdad, pero no tienes nada. No es una enfermedad, no es una herida, no es una malformación ni nada que se le parezca. Tampoco está en tu cabeza y tampoco es algo anormal, en serio, no puedo hacer nada –le confesó sinceramente.

El moreno desvió la mirada al instante, de nuevo hacia el fuego, pero Magnus se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado. Ahora Alec no sólo parecía sufrir más que ninguna otra persona del mundo, también parecía derrotado, hundido. El brujo sintió rabia por no poder hacer nada, pero realmente no había nada que hacer, era algo habitual! No tenía nada de malo, Alec no debería estar sintiéndose tan destrozado en ese momento, la homosexualidad no era horrible.

-¿Alguna vez te han besado? –le preguntó acoplándose a su lado.

Alec se volvió a mirarlo, intentando alejarse, pero se lo impedía el brazo del sofá.

-Por supuesto que sí –contestó a la defensiva.

-Genial –dijo entonces sonriente, pero sin creérselo-. ¿Alguna vez te ha besado un hombre?

La cara del chico se volvió aún más pálida, excepto por el fuerte rubor que cubrió sus pómulos. Magnus ya conocía la respuesta.

-Deberías probarlo –le confesó en un susurró-. Tal vez así te darías cuenta de que no hay nada mal en ti, de que sientes igual que cualquier otra persona, de que todo va bien.

No hizo que Alec se sintiera menos desdichado. Bajó la mirada y dejó que su pelo, que ya necesitaba un corte, le tapase los ojos. No imaginó sentir la tibia mano del brujo en su mentón, obligándole a alzar la cabeza, notando la cercanía de sus labios. Le entró el pánico al imaginar lo que pensaba hacerle aquel brujo, así que comenzó a intentar recordar donde estaban sus cuchillos y las armas que siempre llevaba con él, no iba a permitir que aquel brujo le tocase.

-Tranquilo –le susurró-. No pienso hacer nada que tú no quieras.

La otra mano de Magnus empezó a acariciar su cuello, enredándose en su pelo, dejando que Alec se acostumbrara a su cercanía. El chico era capaz de sentir el aliento de aquel brujo meterse por la fina línea abierta de sus labios, recordándole que Magnus era muy, muy atractivo. Su corazón volvió a empezar a latir con fuerza, ¿iba a besarle? ¿Él se iba a dejar besar por un brujo? ¿Lo haría? Levantó la vista hacía aquellos ojos felinos una vez más, entre los mechones de su propio pelo pudo ver que Magnus también lo observaba a él, que no perdía detalle de sus reacciones. De repente y sin esperárselo, la lengua del brujo rozó su labio superior tan rápido que apenas se dio cuenta, tan perdido como estaba en la intensidad de aquella mirada. Su corazón dio un vuelco y entonces lo supo… iba a dejar besarse por aquel brujo tan condenadamente tentador.

La boca de Magnus atrapó su labio inferior con suavidad, acariciándolo brevemente con la lengua. Sus narices chocaron, pero Alec solo lo sintió, porque sus ojos permanecían cerrados, disfrutando de la sensación. En seguida terminó, pero no le dio tiempo a nada antes de que Magnus decidiese introducir la lengua en su boca, atrayéndolo con la mano que acariciaba su cabello, mientras la otra se paseaba por la parte baja de la espalda.

El moreno pronto le cogió el truco a eso de besarse, incluso se atrevió a acariciar la mejilla del brujo. Tan inmerso estaba en las sensaciones, que no se fijo en el hecho de que, poco a poco, se iba resbalando hasta acabar medio tumbado con Magnus encima. Alec admitió para sus adentros que aquella sensación cálida que se extendía levemente por las yemas de sus dedos y las puntas de los pies era agradable, aunque no se parecía tanto a lo que había imaginado -lamentablemente- que sería estar así con Jace, teniéndolo tan cerca.

Nunca había estado así con nadie… bueno, ni así ni de ningún otro modo, porque nunca había estado con nadie. Era agradable, caliente y… debía admitir que también era excitante, más cuando el brujo decidió que su pierna estaría mejor entre las de Alec. El más pequeño sintió como le estiraban del pelo, obligándolo a echar la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando paso a su cuello. Experimentó la sensación de la lengua mojada de Magnus recorriendo toda su garganta, depositando besos en toda su longitud, mordiendo suavemente a ratos. Mientras las manos de Alec se perdían en el largo pelo del mago, la rodilla de este empezó a juguetear con su entrepierna, lo que provocó que el moreno abriese más las piernas automáticamente, sin darse cuenta.

Todo era excitante en ese momento, la lengua de Magnus, la rodilla de Magnus, los labios de Magnus, las manos de Magnus, el kimono casi desabrochado de Magnus que dejaba ver su desnudez… y Alec abrió los ojos de golpe en cuanto ese pensamiento corrió por su cabeza. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Hasta donde pensaba llegar? Se estaba enrollando con un subterráneo! Y ni siquiera era una chica!

El brujo sintió el cambio del pequeño, que volvía a estar tenso y sin moverse, como si quisiera huir en ese mismo momento. Él también conocía esa sensación, cuando te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo y de lo que te gusta lo que estás haciendo. Notó que Alec probablemente necesitaba algo de espacio en ese momento, así que decidió quitarse de encima suavemente, ese chico era demasiado erótico y sensual para su propio bienestar y el de las personas que lo rodeaban. Magnus no había pensado en pasar de un par de besos pero… una vez que empezó se le hizo imposible no seguir, que boca tenía aquel nefilim!

-Vaya, se nos ha enfriado el café a pesar de lo caliente que está el ambiente… que contrariedad, ¿verdad? –preguntó mirando al chico con sinceridad, no entendía por qué pasaba aquello, realmente el café debería mantenerse por lo menos templado.

Por segunda vez en pocos días, escuchó la suave carcajada de Alec, que probablemente en ese momento pensaría que el brujo estaba completamente ido de la cabeza. Magnus volvió a calentar el café que se habían dejado a medias y se lo terminaron hablando de trabajo y cosas sin demasiada importancia. Intentó que Alec se relajara, se relajará de verdad y no volviese a su anterior estado medio depresivo, aunque era consciente de que más tarde o más temprano todo volvería a ser igual si el chico no cambiaba su manera de pensar.

Alec se admitió a sí mismo que no había estado mal, que no había estado nada mal. Magnus parecía un brujo decente, guapo, atractivo… para ser la primera vez había tenido suerte. La primera y la última, porque no se iba a volver a repetir, de eso estaba seguro. Lo que acababa de pasar sólo había sido una especie de remedio momentáneo, esas cosas que pasan para que no decidas suicidarte cuando te dan la peor noticia de tu vida. Había sido divertido, excitante, pero él no se podía permitir ese comportamiento.

Ya eran cerca de las cinco de la madrugada cuando paró la tormenta y Alec anunció que era hora de volver al instituto. Volvió a ponerse su ropa, a pesar de los intentos del brujo que le instó varias veces en que se quedase la nueva, y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Y bien… ¿me llamarás? –le preguntó Magnus con una sonrisa, repitiendo la misma frase que le había dicho en la fiesta, volviendo a provocar su rubor.

Alec lo miró intensamente, ambos sabían la respuesta a esa pregunta. Sonrió sin que la sonrisa le llegase a los ojos, hundió las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros y se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino. Los dos sabían que Alec no lo llamaría, porque había estado bien, había estado bien por un momento, pero él no quería, no podía ser así. Por muy bien que Magnus lo hubiese hecho sentir… no era suficiente.


End file.
